I Feel Free With You
by twisted-demiise
Summary: Makoto/Haru


**Haru's POV**

Haru sighed, staring up as he floated in the deep pool at the school. He didn't feel good, and some days he couldn't help but feel upset. He knew it couldn't be helped, but sometimes he just needed to be alone, to swim alone. The starry sky shone above him, moonlight reflecting off of his wet, shimmering skin. The water around him glimmered as well, moving slowly and quietly. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath through his nose, then dove underwater.

The water took him in, surrounding him like a veil. It wasn't warm, but it wasn't cold either. He felt his arm skim against the side slightly. He swam deeper, savoring every moment of being in the beautiful water. After a few minutes, Haru felt his lungs asking for air, and swam upward. As his head made it to surface, he took a quiet, yet deep breath, allowing the air to fill his lungs once again.

After a moment, he dove back under, moving his arms quickly yet gracefully against the water. His stomach touched the bottom for a moment as he made a sharp turn. The water was calm, and seemed so different at night. It was strange how much more gorgeous things seemed to get at night. Slowly, he made his way back towards the night sky, staring through the water to the stars.

It was a Friday night, and he had left Nagisa's house a few hours ago. Rei and Makoto were spending the night, and he was going to, but had left.

Time passed slowly, although only an hour or so went by, as he floated in the dark, blue water. His black hair moved with the water, glimmering in the light from the moon. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but no one would ever know, and if someone did, they surely wouldn't care.

Breaking the silence were footsteps. Haru stood up and swam in place, looking around for a moment. He looked to see Makoto standing at the edge of the pool. Slowly, he swam closer to him, looking up with his blue eyes. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked, looking back down.  
"Nothing." He replied. "I'm just not having the best night."  
"Ah, I see.." He blinked and nodded. "Would you like me to join you?" He slipped off his shoes and socks, taking off his shirt at the same time, and threw them to the side. Then he sat on the poolside, putting his feet in the water.

They were both quiet for a moment, just looking at each other. Makoto got in completely, but didn't get his hair wet. "It's not cold." Haru tilted his head.  
"I know." Makoto shrugged and sighed. "I'd just prefer to wait for a moment."

They were silent again, not saying a word. Haru swam closer to Makoto, and wrapped his arms around his waist slowly. He didn't object, he just looked away, his face becoming slightly pink. Haru pulled him closer, hugging him and resting his forehead on his muscular shoulder. He looked over, seeing Makoto swallow and glance down at him.

**Makoto's POV**

"H-Haru.." Makoto whispered, his green eyes wide. "What are you doing..?" He didn't answer for a few seconds, not sure what he was doing himself.  
"Nothing.." He mumbled, shrugging slightly. "I just need to tell you something.."  
"A-ah.." He stuttered. "Are you feel okay?"  
"I'm fine." His voice was soft and calm, unlike Makoto's shaky voice. "Are you?"  
"Yes.. I'm okay. Sorry." He nodded slightly.  
"Don't apologize."  
"Alright.." Makoto smiled slightly, while shivering a bit. "What do you need to tell me..?" He was quiet for a moment, not answering.

"Makoto.." Haru finally said, hardly loud enough for Makoto to hear. "I feel free with you.."  
"Hm..?" He held in a gasp, and couldn't say much more. "H-Haru.. W-what do you mean..?" His voice was weak, and he was nervous. Yet, he wasn't sure why.

Haru looked up at him, his blue eyes half closed. Slowly, he stretched his neck up and pressed his lips against Makoto, still holding his waist. In complete shock, the brunet couldn't do anything about it, not even close his eyes. Instinctively, he turned his head slightly, not realizing it. Although he was confused, he raised a hand to the shorter boy's cheek and began to kiss back.

A wet hand ran through Makoto's dry, brown hair, leaving it slightly damp in some areas. Makoto put an arm around Haru's waist, still kissing him. It wasn't the cleanest, most synced kiss, but to him, it was wonderful. He prayed that Haru felt the same way, but he couldn't make him. Why were they even kissing in the first place?

**Haru's POV**

Haru pulled away, looking down. He knew Makoto was looking at him, and he was scared. What if Makoto didn't want him to kiss him? They'd known each other for a long time, but that didn't mean he could just kiss him out of the blue. Did it?

"What's wrong..?" His friend asked, his voice sounding hoarse. He sounded nervous, more than he had ever heard him. Why did he have to do that?  
"Nothing." He replied, looking up slightly. Makoto used his hand to brush Haru's wet, black bangs out of his eyes. "Makoto.. That was a good kiss." Looking directly up, he watched Makoto's face turn from pink to a deep shade of red.  
"Wha-!" He gasped. "H-Haru.. I-is that what you meant..?"  
Nodding slightly, he leaned against his chest, closing his eyes. Neither of them spoke. He knew he either made a huge accomplishment, or a huge mistake. Either way, it would be a huge impact on their longtime friendship.

"I-I feel the same, Haru.." Makoto said quietly after a few minutes. The wait had been terrible for him, but the wait was worth it to him. Looking up, he took a deep breath.  
"Are you sure..?" He asked.  
"Yes." His voice was quiet, and his face was bright red.

Smiling, Haru looked back up, then pressed his lips against Makoto's collarbone, kissing the area several times. "I'm glad." He stated simply, wrapping his legs and arms around his body. "I'm free."

(((A/N: I'm sorry this was kinda lame and predictable and stuff but I hope you liked it uvu Thanks for reading)))


End file.
